


something randomly evocative like coiling snake

by sneakygeit



Series: ravenous boyz - fanart [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Ronsey, i can't not with the visual puns, so enjoy the snake slithering in the mint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: Sometimes Gansey needs to fucking chill.





	something randomly evocative like coiling snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seek_The_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/gifts).

> A birthday gift for Seek_The_Mist! Inspired by a porn gif and a prompt she had sitting in her inbox XD thanks for the title btw

  



End file.
